Long Lost Love? Or Friend?
by RandomlyBoredWolfy
Summary: Mikan Sakura has come back. After 12 years Leaving Natsume alone from since he was five. Why is Natsume being so cold? And isn't he happy she's back?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

A little five-year-old in a flowing white dress and her brown hair in two pigtails cried and ran away from her best friend, who had raven-black hair and crimson eyes. He stared after her as she hugged onto her mom's leg and cried harder, while her mother started to lead her to their moving truck. The little boy continued to stare, then he finally whispered, "Miki…Come back…"

He sat down on the pavement, curling into a ball miserably and crying a little. The moving truck drove out of sight, along with the little girl. What he didn't expect was that she would come back eventually, but very different.

Chapter 1 – She's Coming Back NOW?

Natsume Hyuuga – age 17 – walked through the halls of Alice Academy. It was mid-year, and he was going to be a senior next year. All the girls stared at him with hearts in their eyes and all the boys sent death glares of jealousy. He walked past everyone with his best friend Ruka Nogi following him, holding a bunny as always. The two hottest boys in the school entered their classroom and sat in the back, Natsume putting his feet on the desk while his bangs covered his eyes. Ruka looked at his best friend and sighed; he had been this for twelve years. Because of _her._

"Class, I know this may be strange but we are going to have three new students enter tomorrow. The first is named Zoey Howashina, the second's name is not known, and the last's name is Luna Mommingya. (A.N: Not the evil Luna in the anime, I didn't even know about her when created this character.) Please be sure to treat them all well, they are best friends and have been for twelve years. That is all." The class started murmuring for a few minutes about the new arrivals before the teacher started the lesson.

The Next Day –

**Normal P.O.V.**

The whole class talked a few minutes before the bell, all about the arrivals. The chatting varied from

"Maybe they have rare Alices!" to "What if they came from some place like America? That would be awesome!"

Natsume in the mean while, sat silently while putting his feet up and leaning his head back, closing his eyes. The tardy bell then rung and the teacher walked in, the class fell silent for once in their lives.

"Now everyone, I want you all to welcome these three new girls, and a word of the wise: They all have powerful Alices though they have grown up with them in schools with normal people. I would not pick on them if I was you, or you just might end up in a loud of trouble. Now please step in Ms. Howashina, Mommingya, and Sakura."

Natsume's head snapped up as he heard the word 'Sakura'. '_Is it her…? No it can't be, it's been twelve years. If she was coming back for you, she would have come back earlier.' _ Natsume sighed and closed his eyes again, now depressed again. One by one, the three girls walked in and everyone gasped quietly.

"Hello. I'm Luna Mommingya. Pleased to meet you all." The one on the left said. She had golden blonde hair that went to her middle back and sparkling brown eyes. She wore a blue ribbon choker around her neck and her thick blonde hair was in a braid. A black headband rested on the top of her head, and she appeared the middle height of the three.

The girls and boys stared at her first, then their eyes moved to the one on the right as she began speaking.

"Yo. I'm Zoey Howashina. Nice to meet yea." Zoey had black thick hair that was in layers until a little below her shoulders. Her bangs covered her left eye and half of her right eye, which barely revealed her striking blue eyes. She was the tallest and had eyeliner and mascara on, unlike the other two. She wore a black ribbon choker.

Everyone then looked expectantly at the last and shortest girl, who was very close to Luna's height though, who stood in the middle. She had brown hair that was weight length and in two pigtails, held by red silk ribbons. Her eyes were hazel and she wore a red ribbon choker, she also had the most positive atmosphere. Natsume opened one eye to see why everything went quiet and once he saw the girl, he fell backwards and onto the floor.

"NATSUME?!" The girl screamed, which frightened everyone except her friends. They whispered to each other quietly while Natsume stared at her.

"Uhh… hi guys… I'm Mikan Sakura." She and Natsume stared at each other until Mikan slowly walked over to him and held out her hand, smiling. "I'm guessin' you hate me for ditching you all these years…" She sighed and was about to draw her hand back when Natsume grabbed it and Mikan pulled him up. Ruka stared at Natsume and the girl, and then finally whispered, "Natsume… is this is girl…? That moved twelve years ago…?"

Silence filled the room as they stared at the three goddesses, only Ruka and Natsume in reality and paying attention. The teacher had left long ago and was replaced by a timid sub, who remained silent, until Zoey spoke up first, "Yo, teacher. Give us a free period. _Now._" Her voice turned threatening and the teacher stared, shaking his head.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Ms. Zoey." Zoey's head snapped to his direction and growled. Luna and Mikan giggled, knowing how bad Zoey's temper was.

"Are you **sure** Sir? It'd be unfortunate if my friends and I got piled up on so very much homework from transferring in the middle of the year." Zoey corner the teacher before slinging him over her shoulder and then jumping out the window, landing on a tree branch and tying the teacher to the branch with chains.

Everyone stared at the girls before Zoey returned to normal, along with Mikan and Luna, and smiled. "Now then. With that done, FREE PERIOD!" The classroom broke out in cheering and clapping, while all three bowed at the same time. Natsume walked calmly over to Mikan when no one was noticing and grabbed her hand, clamping his other hand over her mouth before she could scream. He dragged her outside into the forest under a tree and let her go.

Once Natsume let the shorter girl go, he stared at her, and then he finally talked. "What took you so long to come back? And since when did you have an Alice?" His voice was cold and the girl flinched; then sighed. "I was stuck in Europe for twelve years, that's when I met Zoey and Luna. When we were six, we all discovered our Alices and were best friends from then on. When I told them I would be moving back, they were determined to join me, since they have Alices too. I didn't expect you to have an Alice, or you to still remember me… I guess I was wrong though." Before he left Mikan explain, he walked away, leaving the poor girl to stare after him, a few tears streaming down her face.

To be Continued… 


	2. IMPORTANT Author Note, July 29th 09

**Wolfy: Ok,** **Well this is a** **VEERRRRYYY IMPORTANT MESSAGE TO ALL READERS!!!**

**I am posting this on all my current stories: **

**The Fairytale Life is NOT for Me,**

**Happy Halloween?, **

**The Life of a Gothic Teenager: Amu Hinamori, **

**I Don't Love You, and finally, **

**Long Lost Love? Or Friend?**

The reason I'm this on ALL my stories, even my songfic and the ones that are on hold, is because it is a VERY important Author's Note that shouldn't be overlooked.

I'll start with the bad news… If I don't update for over 6 months, meaning: No new Profile info, No new stories, No Author Notes, No Updates on my DeviantART account, Not a WORD AT ALL it means I'm one of two kinds of dead.

First kind, I might have given up on Fanfiction because of complications of real life for a while. I might not update for another 3 months.

Second kind is… well… dead, dead. You know, six feet underground in a coffin. I'll admit, I've had thoughts, but not recently… long story short, someone committed suicide all because of a heartbroken mistake once. I was only… eleven? Not telling how long ago that was…

Any, now to bad, but not-dead-dead bad news! Heres the scoop on all my stories!!

**.X.x.X. Alice Stories.X.x.X.x**

**The Fairytale Life is NOT for Me**: I'm writing up the chapters, its long, so no worries. I'm gonna write about… 3 more pages though. I wanna make it up to all my beloved readers! Still gonna be a cliffy though xD

**Happy Halloween?**: Still on hold, until I finish The Fairytale Life is NOT for me… Might delete it, it seems worthless right now, plus I just started it randomly…

**Long Lost Love? Or Friend?**: On hold, may delete too…

**X.x.X. Chara Stories.X.x.X.x.**

**[NEW STORY] Week Well Spent:** This was my writers-block-cure/super-story that I'm still writing… and I was talking about earlier. I have all the current chapters in my notebook that I need to type… which I PROMISE TO MY DEAD GRANDMA CAROL DEATHMANS GRAVE I WILL DO AFTER I WRITE THIS!!

**The Life of a Gothic Teenager: Amu Hinamori: **Ok people, LISTEN TO ME. I NEEEEEED IDEAS ON WHAT HAPPENED FOR HER PAST!! I'll even write three oneshots, with your pairing of chose, dedicated to the person who has the perfect idea!! **PM ME YOUR IDEAS, DON'T REVIEW SO OTHER PEOPLE STEAL YOUR IDEAS!!!**

Don't ask me why I wrote something without thinking, it's just my over-excited side… T.T **I might rewrite this stories chapters, so be prepared!!!**

**I Don't Love You: **Nothing for this story… 'cuz its finished!

**[NEW ONESHOT COLLECTION] A Series Of Fortunate and Unfortunate Events: **Yeah, I know, ubber dubber long title. But, this is where I will write most of my dedicated oneshots, and when I'm in the need to write humor.

I will write another oneshot for this story and I'll give you guys a few hints on what it's about. **Amuto, Angst, Death.** I feel a little depressed 'cuz its raining right now, that's why it sounds depressing xDDD

**FINAL NOTE::::** Well… this is it. I hope to update all the stories that aren't on hold lately.

I feel terrible for leaving you all hanging… I updated my profile recently though so my story section is after my Updates section and its neater!! Hehe… -nervous sweatdrop-

**I love you all my reviewers!!!!**


End file.
